


It Was an Ordinary Day

by singersdd



Series: All In [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: Jamie gets seriously hurt on the job.





	It Was an Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> No worries! Jamie doesn't die. I can't deal with killing off Jamie or Eddie. They face hardships that come from outside their relationship together. Their hardships never come from each other.

Joey was 4, Maggie had just turned 3, and Vince (whom Jamie sometimes called Vinny) was 2 months old. Eddie was in the middle of an ordinary day with 3 young kids: a lot of diapers, breast feeding, convincing Joey and Maggie not to argue. . . the usual stuff for a busy mom. The delight of Eddie's day was the giggle fit Vince had. She didn't know what was so funny, but Vince thought something was. She was sitting in her rocker, looking Vince in the eyes, watching him smile and giggle at her. 

In the middle of Eddie's ordinary afternoon, her cell phone rang. Nothing unusual. The caller ID came up Renzulli. Why was Renzulli calling? He wasn't Jamie's sargeant anymore. 

“Janko,” she said when she answered the phone. It was an old habit, especially when she saw it was Renzulli calling. 

“Eddie,” Renzulli said, in a rather shaky voice. 

“What's up, Sarge?”

“Eddie are you sitting down?”

“What's wrong?” Eddie was already in panic mode. Joey and Maggie immediately picked up the worried tone in her voice and got quiet. 

“Eddie, Jamie's been shot.”

“How bad and where is he?”

“He's at St. Ben's.”

“I'm packing up the kids and I'm on my way.” Eddie didn't even notice that Renzulli hadn't said how bad Jamie was hurt. Jamie was shot, for the first time ever, and she had to get to him. 

Her phone rang again. This time, it was Frank. “Eddie, my detail is coming to get you. Jamie's been shot, but it isn't too bad. He's at St. Ben's. Stay there. Nicky is on her way to stay with the kids.” Frank's calm no-nonsense tone calmed her a lot. 

She said, “Okay,” and stopped her mad careen around the house to get the diaper bag loaded. Instead of loading it with things for all three kids, she only worried about Vince. He was going with because he'd be hungry in just a little bit and she already felt like her boobs would bust. There was breast milk in the freezer, but she needed Vince with her. If nothing else, his needs would distract her from biting her nails down to her elbows. 

“Joey? Maggie? Come talk to me a minute,” Eddie tried to calmly say. 

“What's wrong, Mama?” asked Maggie. She could always tell when Eddie was upset – she was better at reading Eddie than even Jamie. 

“Daddy got hurt at work today,” Eddie said, trying to hold back tears. She watched her kids get pale at this. They'd been at enough Reagan Sunday dinners to know that sometimes cops like Daddy got hurt. It had just never happened to Daddy before. “Nicky is on her way to stay with you while I go see Daddy at the hospital. She'll bring you to the hospital later,” she extemporized. She knew Jamie, and he'd want to see his babies as soon as he could. 

It was only five minutes later that she heard sirens. That would be Frank's detail. Frank himself came to the door to see his grandkids and get Eddie. The kids were excited to see Grandpa on a Tuesday. He hugged both of them and reassured them that Daddy would be all right. He picked up Vince's carseat and took him out to the SUV parked outside the house. 

Thanks to NYPD's lights and sirens, Nicky was escorted there about a minute after Frank arrived. She had finally decided that she wanted to be a lawyer like both her parents, and she was currently skipping a class on property liens (how exciting) to come babysit her young cousins. She was worried about Uncle Jamie, but she knew he was in good hands, and it was more important for Auntie Ed to get to him than for her to be there. The whole rest of the family would descend on St. Ben's post haste, and they needed Nicky at the house for now. 

About a minute after Nicky walked in the house, Frank and Eddie left with baby Vince for St. Benjamin's hospital. 

When they arrived, they were immediately ushered into Jamie's curtain cubicle. “Aw, Ed, who called you?” Jamie asked, trying to sound like the gunshot wound to his leg was no big deal. 

Eddie gave him her annoyed look and said, “Renzulli. Then Dad.” 

Jamie huffed a sigh. “It's not that bad. You really didn't have to come down.”

“Oh, bullshit,” said Eddie. “My husband got shot in the line of duty. I show up.” Luckily for Jamie, before Eddie could hit her stride, Vince decided to save his daddy from his mama's wrath by complaining that he was hungry and he hated his car seat. 

Eddie picked Vince up and sat down to nurse him in the chair by Jamie's bed. “Where's Joey and Maggie?” Jamie asked.

“At the house with Nicky. She'll bring them over when you're settled – or not, if you get to go home.” 

Jamie's doctor walked in, Frank right behind. “Doc, this is my wife, Eddie,” Jamie said in introduction.

“How do you do? I'm Dr. Blythe,” said the very handsome red-headed man. He saw Vince's foot sticking out from under the thin blanket Eddie had draped over him and reached over to pat it. “And who's this little guy?” The police cars on Vince's outfit gave away his gender (although Maggie had worn it, too).

“A very hungry Vince,” Eddie said. “So, how bad is Jamie hurt?”she asked. 

“Well, Jamie, you got lucky,” Dr. Blythe said to both of them. “The bullet barely nicked your femoral artery, but we got that under control for now, and otherwise, it's just muscle damage. It didn't tear through any tendons or ligaments. 

Eddie almost fainted. “His femoral artery??”

“Yes, but, his partner reacted quickly and did all the right things, and it happened pretty close, so he was here within about 10 minutes of the shooting.” 

Eddie just looked at Jamie. Jamie said, “Cohen is a solid partner. She got pressure on it and Walsh and Reghetti showed up. They all decided not to wait for a bus; they put me in the back of their RMP and we were here in 3 minutes.” 

Eddie sighed deeply, trying to control her emotions. Jamie added, “I'm fine, Eddie,” very quietly. That didn't stop a tear from streaking down Eddie's cheek, nor Jamie reaching over to wipe it off. 

“Okay,” Dr. Blythe said, “We're about to take you up to surgery to fix the damage. We're gonna keep you here at least until tomorrow.” 

“All right,” said Jamie. He looked at Eddie and said, “Call everybody?”

“I'm sure your dad is already on it,” as she watched Frank walk out of the cubicle with the phone to his ear. 

When Jamie came out of surgery, the whole family was in the waiting room. The whole family. Nicky had brought Joey and Maggie over. The family was glad the three little ones were there. Their antics were a great distraction from their worries, and their needs kept the family's brains occupied. Jack and Sean took Joey and Maggie out for a walk to try to get some of their energy out. There was a garden in the courtyard of the hospital, where there were paths that the little ones could run. Nicky and Erin passed Vince between them, tickling him and keeping him engaged and occupied. . . until he got hungry. 

“Hand him here,” Eddie said. “That cry means that food better be forthcoming.” Erin and Nicky laughed and handed Vince to Eddie. 

When Vince was done nursing, Henry said, “Hand my namesame over. I'll burp him.” Eddie happily gave Vince to Henry and enjoyed a little rest. 

Not long after Jack and Sean brought a now-tired Joey and Maggie back in, Dr. Blythe appeared. 

“Ah, I see the gang's all here,” he said as he walked in the waiting room. 

“How's Jamie?” Frank asked, in his dual role of dad and police commissioner. 

“He came through the surgery just fine,” said Dr. Blythe. “He's in recovery, still asleep, but Eddie, you can go in if you'd like.” 

Eddie nodded her head and followed Dr. Blythe to the recovery room. She'd scorch Jamie's ears over this after he was awake. It wasn't his fault, but scared people react with anger at the one who'd scared them. And she'd been scared. For just a few minutes, she'd been terrified that she was going to have to raise three kids alone, trying to scrape by on the pension of a fallen officer. And the rest of the family? Forgetaboutit. The family would probably fracture along any faultline if they lost another member. They were strong, but they were strong like granite. Even granite will crack after enough blows. 

Jamie started to wake feeling Eddie's hand in his. That was a reassuring sign. Maybe she wouldn't be too mad. . . .

Yeah, right. He opened his eyes and saw Eddie. 

“Hey, how you doing?” she asked. 

“I'm all right,” he answered. 

“Good. When you're really awake, I'll yell at you for scaring me.” 

“Aw, come on, Ed! I just got shot!” Jamie slurred. The anesthetic was still clearing out of his system. In fact, if Eddie wanted deep truth out of him, now was the time to ask.

“As you can imagine, the whole family's in the waiting room.”

Jamie groaned. “Don't let them in yet, please?” 

Eddie had to chuckle. There was some deep truth: Jamie sometimes found his own family a little overwhelming. “Okay. They won't come back until I tell them to. They can wait till you're in your room.” 

Jamie's eyes closed as he mumbled, “What about the kids?” 

“Being entertained by the family.”

“Will you get them?”

“More interested in the kids than in the rest of the family?”

“Yeah,” is all Jamie could say before he drifted back to sleep. 

While Jamie was asleep again, Eddie went to the waiting room to get the kids. She was greeted by the expected, “Is he okay?” “When can we see him?” questions.

“He's okay,” Eddie said, “starting to wake up, and he wants to see the kids. Joey? Maggie? Let's go see Daddy.” Eddie took Vince from Danny, took Maggie by the hand and led Joey back to Jamie. 

“Daddy!” yelled Joey and Maggie when they saw Jamie.

Jamie opened his eyes and said, “Hey, kids.”

Joey took a good look at Jamie and asked, “Daddy, are you okay now?”

“Yes, bud, I'm okay now.” 

“Daddy,” Maggie said, sounding just like Eddie, “You're not the right color.” 

Eddie and Jamie both had to chuckle. For 3 years old, Maggie was very perceptive and noticed a lot more than her parents wanted her to. “Nothing gets past you, does it, Mags?” Jamie asked, despite his sleepiness. “Ed, hand me Vinny.” 

“Okaaaay,” Eddie said, as she gently set Vince on Jamie's chest. It was late enough now that Vince was fast asleep and didn't even notice the transfer from one parent to the other. 

Jamie wanted the other two on the bed with him, too. Joey grumbled a bit, but one dirty look from Eddie silenced him. It was way past bedtime for all three of them, but Jamie needed the connection with his kids. “Say prayers with me, kids,” he mumbled.

Joey and Maggie obediently chanted their normal, “Now I lay me down to sleep,” prayer with Jamie. After they were done, Eddie noticed the kids were about to fall asleep right there. Jamie was definitely falling asleep again. 

It would have been fine with Jamie to have his wife and kids sleeping with him and on him, but a nurse came in and said, “Okay, we're going to move you to your room now,” she took in the scene, which she really didn't want to disturb, but had to, “and visiting hours are over for the night.” 

“Yeah,” said Eddie. “Can I go with him to his room? I can give the kids to family.”

The nurse said, “Uh, yeah, since you're his wife, but the kids really do need to go.” 

“Joey? Maggie? You ready to go home?”

“Yeah,” they muttered sleepily. 

Eddie took Joey and Maggie back to the waiting room – Jamie refused to let go of Vince – and asked Nicky to take them home. She agreed, if she was allowed to see Uncle Jamie first. So, Eddie and Nicky walked back to the recovery room while Joey and Maggie succumed to the charms of sleeping on Grandpa and Pop. 

If Frank was a sucker for Joey, that was nothing compared to how Maggie wore him like a ring. He was completely wrapped around her little finger. All she had to do was bat those big green eyes and say, “Grampa. . .” and she got just about anything her little heart desired. She was only a little bit spoiled. Somehow, though, Nicky wasn't jealous. One could expect some jealousy, when one has been replaced after over 20 years as the only granddaughter, but Nicky was as charmed by Maggie as the rest of the family. Of course, Maggie curled up on Frank's lap and fell asleep almost immediately. 

Joey, meanwhile, had crawled up on Pop's lap and fell asleep almost as rapidly as his sister. He said, “Pop? Daddy was really sleepy when we saw him,” then he was out like a light. 

Nicky came back a minute later and said, “They're getting ready to move Uncle Jamie to his room. Auntie Ed is staying with him, 'cause she's stubborn that way, so she's keeping Vince with her, too. I'm gonna take Joey and Maggie home. . .” her voice trailed off as she noticed that Joey and Maggie were passed out. 

“Naw, Pop and I will take them home,” Frank said, “as soon as I get a look at Jamie.” The family could tell that Frank really didn't want to let go of Maggie. And he wasn't leaving till he'd seen his youngest with his own eyes.

In about five minutes, Frank just carried Maggie with him as he went down the hall to Jamie's room. 

“Hey, Dad,” Eddie whispered. She'd settled into the recliner in the room, nursing Vince for what was probably the last time that night.

“Hey,” Frank said. He looked at Jamie, who was asleep again, and Frank's shoulders relaxed a little. The heart/oxygen monitor by the bed was beeping in a reassuring way, and Jamie's face was relaxed. Frank wished he could say the same about Eddie. He could tell by looking that she wasn't going to relax until Jamie was home. Well, she probably wouldn't really relax until he was somehow off the street permanently. That would be when he was about, oh, retired. 

“Is she out?” Eddie asked about her daughter.

“Oh, yeah. I think she's down for the count. Probably won't even notice when we put her to bed.” 

“Jamie said their prayers with them before they moved him in here. All they need is to be put in bed.” 

“Okay. Joey's asleep on Pop's lap. We'll take them home and one of us will stay with them. I can see that you're staying here for the duration.” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, the rest of the family will want to lay eyes on him, too, so I'll send them back. Might be easier to just have them all come back at once and get their looks in, then we can all go home for the night.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Eddie answered. 

Just a few minutes later, the whole Reagan clan huddled outside Jamie's door, going in by ones and twos to see Jamie and reassure themselves that he was fine. 

And he was fine. He was so fine that he was released from the hospital two days later. It wasn't soon enough for Eddie, but she was also filled with trepidation that it was too soon for Jamie to be out. 

Nicky was a little disgruntled at being the one to watch Joey and Maggie again, but since she was the one at the house, she was also the one who got to cook dinner for everyone. It was the first time she'd had the opportunity to cook for the whole family by herself. She'd made one part or the other of dinner, but never the whole thing. She went for easy: spaghetti and salad and garlic bread. It was also easily pulled together when everyone got home. Maggie practically demanded to help, so Nicky set her to tearing lettuce for the salad. Joey wanted to help, too, so Nicky let him peel carrots. Nothing with knives and not close to the stove, but the kids felt they had contributed to dinner. 

Nicky heard the door open and Uncle Jamie called out, “Something smells great in here!” 

Joey and Maggie tore out of the kitchen, headed for the door, yelling, “DADDY!!!” as they ran. Nicky followed at a much more sedate pace. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Do not knock your father off his crutches!” Eddie fussed at Maggie and Joey, before they could do just that. 

“Welcome home, Uncle Jamie!” Nicky said. 

“Thanks! It's good to be home,” Jamie said. He gingerly eased himself off his crutches and on to the couch and the kids immediately joined him. He looked at the stairs with dread. Climbing them would be no fun later. He decided to put that thought away for now. Eddie would help him, he knew. Heck, Danny or Dad would help him up if he'd ask. First things first. Dinner awaited. 

When the whole family was seated around the dining table, Pop asked, “Who's saying grace?”

Jamie immediately said, “I want to.” 

The family bowed their heads and Jamie led them in their normal prayer. At the end, Frank added, “And thank You, Lord, that Jamie is going to be all right.” 

“Amen,” said the whole family.

His recovery would be a solid two weeks at home, then some more weeks on desk duty only while he did physical therapy.

The day after he was released from the hospital, Rachel Cohen made a visit. Jamie'd been riding with her the day he was shot because her partner had been out sick.

When Eddie opened the door, she said, “Rachel!” in surprised delight.

“Hey, Janko. How's Reagan doing?”

“Come on in and see for yourself,” Eddie said as she moved out of the way. 

Jamie was found at that moment playing a cutthroat game of Candyland with Joey and Maggie, while Vince slept in his left arm. It was a cutthroat game because Joey wasn't above cheating. Maggie caught him every time, so Jamie wasn't sure why he kept trying. Maggie had the makings of a great detective already. She missed nothing. 

“Hey, Cohen!” he said, when he noticed who had followed Eddie into the family room. 

“Reagan, hi, how you feeling?” she asked, sort of shyly. She'd never been in the house of a superior before. 

“Oh, I'm recovering. Have to, with these 3 to chase.” 

Rachel had to giggle a little. “It seems like it was just the other day that Janko was my training officer and pregnant with Joey.” 

“I know. They're all getting big fast.” 

Maggie the observant said, “Daddy, WHY does she call Mommy Janko??”

“Well, Maggie, cops tend to call each other by their last name.”

“But Mommy's a Reagan.”

“But she used to be a Janko. And there are a lot of Reagans on the job already, don't you think?”

Maggie had to think about that for a minute. Pop, Grandpa, Uncle Danny, Daddy, and Sean were all on the job. When Maggie counted and used up all the fingers on one hand she said, “Yeah. That's a lot of Reagans.” The adults giggled. 

Rachel knelt down at the coffee table and said, “Hi, I used to be your mommy's partner.” 

Eddie added, “Yeah, we were partners when Rachel here first became a cop.”

Joey looked at his parents and asked Jamie, “The way you and Mommy used to be partners?”

“Yep,” Jamie answered. “I was Mommy's first partner and Mommy was Cohen's first partner.”

“Aaaand now she's your partner?” Joey asked Jamie.

“Well, no, she was my partner when I got hurt because her partner was out sick.”

Joey said, “Oh.” It made sense to his 4-year-old brain. 

Maggie the perceptive said, “Sooooo, are you her boss?”

“Uhh, sort of. She's an officer and I'm a sergeant, so if I tell her to do something, she has to, but I don't normally give her orders.”

“The job is very confusing,” she whispered. 

All the adults laughed at that. “Yes,” said Jamie.

“We got the perp,” Rachel said, after watching a turn of Candyland. This time, Jamie was the one who caught Joey trying to cheat. 

“Joseph Michael, if you don't quit cheating, we'll quit playing. You choose,” he said, almost as an aside, as he nodded his head and Eddie asked, “Who was it?”

“Fifteen year old. We found him the day of, not three blocks from where the. . . uh. . .” she looked at the kids, “incident happened.” 

“Let me guess,” Eddie started.

“You don't even have to,” Jamie and Rachel said, almost together. 

“He was already wearing gang colors. No tats yet, but I'm sure it won't be long on that,” Rachel added. Over four years on the job had definitely opened her eyes to the lower side of humanity. It was a far cry from her old neighborhood in Brooklyn.

“What are 'tats'??” asked Maggie of the insatiable curiosity.

“Tattoos,” Eddie said, as she took Vince the complaining and hungry from Jamie. 

“And you're never getting one,” Jamie added. 

Eddie and Rachel had to giggle at the protectiveness Jamie had over his kids.


End file.
